Family 101
by Inkheart Dreamer
Summary: Yet another Family Class Fic, hopefully though this one will be a bit different, with mix ups and messes as well as a few hurt feelings will our trio survive having to look after babies of their own? Maybe the better question is whether Hogwarts itself will survive the chaos soon to come its way.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the heart of Scotland rested an old castle, it sat on the horizon as if the world was built around it, but if you looked closely you could see the cracks. You could see the pieces of new stone that were a slightly different colour to those that had been worn around over thousands of year, you could see the patches of grass that were shorter than others as if it someone had cut it in an unexplainable pattern and if you really looked you stood still long enough you could feel a deep mourning as if it came from the castle walls themselves. However at this moment of time everyone who would have noticed was safely encased within the mighty building.

It was a new year at Hogwarts, old students had returned to further there education and new students had been sorted ready to start their own journeys. The Great hall was alive with the noise of thousands of students relaxing and reconnecting with friends. Voldemort had been defeated the year before and all students were welcomed to redo the year if they so wished or continue if they wanted. At the Gryffindor table sat the Golden Trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron, beside them was another red head in the form of Ginny Weasley who was staring at the elderly headmaster awaiting his annual speech.

"Oh it's so great to be back, I missed this last year." Hermione gushed staring a round, her bushy hair now fell softly not nearly as frizzy as it had once been, after the war was over she had finally had time to sort it out and was more happy with the resulting waves of brown then she had been with the frizzy corkscrews it had been in before. Others in the hall had also noticed the new looks and the brunette was getting quite a few second glances, these admirers quickly turned away however after receiving glares off an angry Red head. Ron and Hermione had both admitted the kiss they had shared had been awkward and they had been through so much they were more siblings than anything else, but that didn't mean he would let people gawk at his 'Older little sister' as he had taken to calling her.

"Trust me Hermione you were better off away." At Ginny's words a darkened look covered the face of nearby housemates, many who still carried scars. The only female Weasley was no different, her hair had darkened and set off her ivory skin perfectly but it also brought the long thin scar across one cheek into focus. Molly had been almost mad with anger after seeing what Bellatrix had done to her girl and the two had battled to the death. Bellatrix was no match for the strength of a mother protecting her children.

"Oh no Ginny you know I didn't me-" Hermione started to say a look of horror on her face as she realised how her words would have been taken by those who suffered at the hands of the death eaters as teachers.

"Hermione it's okay. You meant no harm." Ginny said placing a comforting hand on to her best friends arm and giving her a small smile which the brunette hesitantly returned, around them the house mates who had heard Hermione's first statement began to go back to eating and talking until the moment of sadness had passed, besides them Ron was oblivious to the moment between the two girls and interrupted by pointing at Hermione with a chicken leg.

"Yah Hirmne," swallowing his food as the two girls grimaced Ron continued. "We know what you meant calm down. You're so bloody high maintenance"

Laughter rose from the table as Hermione hit Ron over the back of the head a common and familiar sight to those in Gryffindor.

On the other side of the hall the mood was much quieter and the conversation more refined, Draco Malfoy was busy whispering to his closest friend Blaise Zabini. Opposite them Pansy sat trying to get the pale boys attention and failing. The Italian smirked knowing fine well that Draco knew Pansy wanted him to talk to her but enjoyed watching her slowly losing her composure. Neither boy expected a pea to hit off the blondes forehead before landing on his plate.

"So how come you came back Draco? Pansy asked as the blonde finally turned to face her more in shock at what shed dared to do then wanting to talk to her. Seeing Blaise's equally curious look Draco sighed before facing the dark haired girl fully and casing a small privacy charm.

"Well now that father's gone, mother is all I have left. She thinks I should come back and try and help clean up the Malfoy name." Draco said a look of disdain on his face as he glared at some nearby first years who were staring at him. Two firsties kept staring oblivious to the danger they were facing, luckily before Draco could release a snarky comment that would no doubt have the two in tears Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered and sorted into our new houses I would like to make a couple of announcements. Firstly, as usual the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. Secondly any students wishing to go to Hogsmede must have both parents and teachers permission and lastly anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch must look out for notices on their house boards" his twinkling eyes scanned the tables before him, "Also I am very pleased to announce a new subject. From now on the 7th years will take part in a special family class. You will find out more at tomorrow breakfast. Now off you trot. Shoo."

"I wonder what they mean by family class." Hermione stated more to herself then at any particular person, beside her Ron missed this as he was busy glaring at Harry and Ginny who had rose and left the table whispering to each other "Let's see your timetables" Hermione asked holding her hand out to the 2 boys as her and Ron caught up with the other two. At their confused faces she continued. "So I can check if we have the lesson together"

"Oh right" They replied as Hermione shook her head fondly and Ginny hid a giggle behind her hand. Hermione looked at each schedule and by the time they had reached and entered the common room was happy with the result.

"Yes we do. Our first lesson is tomorrow first thing….with…Snape?! That's…odd… Well I'm going to go to bed now," Hermione started to head up the girls stairs before pausing and glancing down when the other girl didn't follow, "You coming Ginny?"

"Yeah sure Hermione, just give me one second?" Without waiting for an answer Ginny ran after Harry and caught him just before he entered the boy's staircase, grabbing his arm she placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and then fled back up the girl's stairs. Harry stared at where Ginny had been even after both girls were gone with one hand pressed to his cheek.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron's loud voice shocked him out of his daydream, spinning back round his eyes widened at the Gingers red face before he quickly pulled his hand away from his face and fumbled for a response.

"er…She kissed me?" At that Ron shook his head before storming off leaving Harry standing in the middle of the common room. "Oh come on! Why is it always me!" He jumped as a cough sounded from behind him, spinning round he spotted Neville standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Welcome to my world mate," With that Neville clapped the smaller boy on the back and they both headed up stairs.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the corridor her hair flying behind her. It was the first day of school lessons and she had slept in. Her! Hermione Granger! She blamed Ginny… At this moment she was rushing to the great hall hoping Harry or Ron had saved her breakfast and she didn't miss Dumbledore's announcement. As she sped round a corner a small yell was heard followed by her landing on something warm and hard, very hard.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood" Hermione glanced down a blush coming to her cheeks as she realised that the what she had collided with was actually a who, a very familiar who at that. Getting up she shot him a glare that had Ron and Harry scurrying to get out of her way normally.

"I wouldn't have been on you if you would watch where you're going, Malfoy. You bumped into me! Not the other way." Hermione pushed herself up and onto her knees before standing and if a part of her knee happened to come within damaging distance of a certain piece of male anatomy…well who could prove it.

"Watch it!," Draco growled before standing as well and dusting himself off before facing the brunette, "Oh please Granger like it was my fault!" He drawled as he went to leave. "You should have respect for you betters." Draco walked past her shoving against her shoulder and pushing her into the wall.

"Prat" she called after him rubbing her arm before she continued on her way her head full of various ways she could get revenge .Spotting Harry and Ginny she rushed over. Glancing around her she also noticed Ron sitting further down the table then usual with Dean and Seamus. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Harry and Ginny she spotted their joint hands and Harrys red cheeks. "Oh so when were you planning on telling me?" Seeing Harry get redder she turned to Ginny instead. "And how angry did Ron get?"

Ginny glared at her brother before replying. "All I did was say hi to Harry and my idiot brother started shouting his mouth off as usual. So after he left, Harry and I got to talking and one thing led to another and we are going to give it a trial." A happy smile lit up her face as she spoke.

Seeing Draco walk into the Hall and shoot her a nasty look Hermione sighed "Well at least some good came out of today. I just had a meeting with a certain ferret but any ways we should get to first lesson. I just want to forget about him" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. "What?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, it's just that I've asked around and well it turns out that all four houses have got the same lesson first which includes the Slytherin's. Well our year I mean."

"Kill me now" Hermione begged with clasped hand, Harry simply smiled before shaking his head as she spun to Ginny the girl was saved from answering as Dumbledore shot a whistle out his wand. He stood at the front of the hall making it silent within seconds.

"I would like to ask if all those below seventh year could leave now please. Thank you." The loud noise of benches scraping and people moving filled the hall. Ginny gave Hermione and Harry a hug each before running out the hall to catch up with Luna as the other girl left. "Now as you may have been told or have read, less and less of the wizarding population are giving birth. This is of course serious. It has been studied by the cleverest in our world and seems to be caused by the fear of pain, lack of support and not knowing how to raise said child. All of you will be paired off and a child placed in your care. We will begin tomorrow breakfast. Do you have any questions?" To no one's surprise Hermione's hand was first up but that might be due to the fact that half the hall was in shock. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Will we be paired with someone from a different house?" Many faces formed into horror as they realised this could indeed happen, many glares were shot in the direction of the Slytherin table whose occupants stared back with daggers in their eyes.

"You will be given a living space to share. So yes you may be with other houses. We will get to that later and in more detail. Oh.. Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore smiled at the confident Slytherin, he knew the trouble this girl had faced after offering Harry up, but in the end she was just a scared girl at the time and people do desperate things when scared.

"Where will the child come from?" At this some other hands that had risen dropped waiting for the answer, it seemed to be a common thought for the students.

"The child will be formed by the extraction of an egg and a sperm from the two 'parents'. This potion will then be drunk by the mother. Now this means that the girls will be carrying the baby's for a while. 4 months in this case. They will walk around as if pregnant and give birth..."

At this gasps and shrill screeches came from many girls and even a few boys turned green, many people began to speak at once blocking out the rest of Dumbledore's words.

"You can't do that."

"That's got to be illegal."

"You mean we have to push it out of THERE!"

"Ewww gross."

"SILENCE." Snape's voice rang out over the chaos. "This will be happening. Anyone with any further questions report to your house Professor everyone else you will be paired tomorrow so get to your common rooms!"


	2. Chapter 2

"He...one...Hermione...HERMIONE...WAKE UP!" Hermione shot up in bed suddenly at the shout causing Ginny to fall backwards and land on her bum on the dorm room floor. Standing up she rushed to help her friend to stand again.

"Ginny what is it? Are you okay? What do you want? How did you get down there?" Hermione asked quickly as she pulled out her uniform and cast a quick shower charm on herself which she only liked using in desperate situation.

"Oh sorry, I don't know a certain someone knocked me off the bed." Ginny grumbled. "Now come on Dumbledore posted a notice saying that all 7th years should go to the hall before breakfast was over." The red head quickly ducked behind Lavenders unused bed as the other girl chucked a shoe in her direction.

"GINNY! Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione was dressed and out the door before she could answer. The red head simply sighed before coming out of hiding and stroking the pink throw on the bed next to her, none of the girls could bare to move it from the bed even though they knew she wouldn't be using it for a while.

The blonde was currently in hospital recovering from werewolf bites; luckily she wasn't infected but still needed constant care. Ginny smiled thinking of the girl Bill mentioned in his letters, Fleur had fled back to France the night before the marriage leaving her Bill in despair. The day he got the letter from Ron and Harry asking for his help with Lavender, everything had changed and Ginny could tell from his letters things were looking up…for both of them.

Sighing once more Ginny left the room to go search for Luna.

"HERMIONE"

The brunette was hardly through the double doors that led to the hall before Ron and Harry swooped down on her, both looping an arm through one of hers and leading her to one of the benches where they all sat down. Hermione just managed to have a gulp of her drink before the questions began. "Where have you been! We can't do this! What if we get Parkinson or Bulstrode? What if we get a guy? What if we get paired with a Slytherin?" They both shot questions at her causing her to look from side to side as if watching a tennis match. Opposite her Neville smirked as this all took place causing Hermione to shoot a glare his way.

"Quiet! Okay now First question, as for where was I, I was sleeping because some people didn't wake me..." Harry shot her a guilty look while Ron just shrugged his mouth full of Bacon now he had asked the questions he wanted to, "... But as for the other questions... Ron you killed a Horcrux and have more cousins then I can count, you'll be fine. Harry you killed Voldemort need I say more..." They both nodded slowly in agreement still worried. "Now I read that this spell is based on suiting you with the best people so that means you have as much chance as getting Parkinson as I do Malfoy. And as for getting paired with a boy unless you haven't told me something I wouldn't be worried. Now shh Dumbledore is starting."

The great hall doors swung shut by themselves as the Headmaster stood and raised his arms. The students that had up until this point been gossiping, guessing and in some cases betting about who would get who all went quiet as apprehension filled the air. "Now as I have said this is just a potion. The baby is not real. The baby will disappear when the project is over." At these words the already quiet hall became perfectly silent. "Let's begin. When your name is called you and your partner must go through this door on the left where you will find you living quarters. Understood? Good. And good luck" Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry and Ron's hand. They both turned giving her a smile and a tight reassuring squeeze of each hand. Dumbledore cast a spell on the blank parchment in front of him and smiled as words formed.

"Mister Boot and… Miss Brocklehurst." Terry grinned and planted a kiss on the lips of the short brunette next to him before both Ravenclaws stood and headed to the doors hand in hand at such a fast pace that Mandy's shoulder length curls bounced. As one the hall seemed to let out a sigh of relief, if the parchment had paired together a couple who had already been together for two years then it was obvious it actually worked. Excitement began to grow as the next words formed.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode." Justin stood from the Hufflepuff table getting pats of sympathy from his best mate George, 2 tables along Millicent stood as well and stormed up to the front of the hall Justin's expression soured even more when Millicent shoved him out the way to get through the door first. All around the hall boys shared pity for the poor boy and prayed that both his soul and privates survived the abuse that was certainly coming to him.

"Poor bugger," Ron muttered, Hermione stared at him in disgust while Harry simply nodded in agreement, sighing in despair Hermione turned back to Dumbledore. Around the hall many other conversations were starting up as well. How could it go from such a good pairing to such an awful one? A Puff and a Snake rarely ended well…or even started well.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat waiting for silence before reading the next name, "Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux." The Irish boy smirked and high fived Dean before heading over to the neighbouring table of Hufflepuff and offering his arm to the petite red head, in return she curtsied before allowing him to escort her to the front of the room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as the two vanished behind the door. "Mister Humphrey and Miss Perks."

The Hufflepuff keeper rose from his seat beaming at his luck as a tall elegant ebony haired girl glided over from the Slytherin table and placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. The hall began to increase in noise again as another Puff and Snake were paired together, of course Sally-Anne wasn't your typical pure blood snake but still. Dumbledore didn't bother clearing his throat this time as the noise vanished when he opened his mouth as if…well as if by magic. "Mr Lewis and Miss Richardson."

Gossip filled the air as another couple rose from the Ravenclaw table and headed towards the door holding hands and beaming. So far no one could work out if the fact that two couples had been chosen outweighed the Snake/Puff and the Snake/Lion pairing, the next pairing would have to be the decider. "Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott," Neville stumbled forward nearly tripping over the bench a large grin on his face. The whole year no matter what house, except Hannah, knew he liked the pretty Hufflepuff maybe this project would help him admit it…With a blush on her cheeks and a small smile she followed him through the door.

"Mister Malfoy and..." Dumbledore froze staring at the sheet in front of him. The hall filled with whispers as people settled for staring at either Dumbledore or Draco, the pureblood was currently on the edge of his seat curiosity plain on his face, opposite him Pansy sorted out her dress before getting ready to rise with him when her name was called"...ahem yes Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." Everything stopped. Not a single person in the hall moved. They all looked at Dumbledore as if he was mad. Hermione and Draco stared at each other across the hall frozen in their seats. "Mister Malfoy...Miss Granger if you will." They remained frozen.

Ron shook his head as if snapping out of a dream. "Look Hermione...Hermione...Hermione snap out of it." On her other side Harry just stared at her before turning to the blonde in shock and repeating the process again, across the hall Pansy was in much the same state. Seeing her friend so out of it she snapped back to reality. She slowly breathed in before letting it out and sitting straighter in her seat her eyes locked on Malfoys.

"Ron, Harry will you please let go of my hands. I'm going to need them" Ron looked at her nervously as the rest of the hall fell silent waiting for her to finish, Parvati and Dean quickly began to shuffle away from the golden trio in preparation for an outburst.

Ron swallowed twice before getting the courage to ask the question that was on everyone's tongue "and why do you need them Mione?"

By now everyone, including teachers, were listening into the conversation waiting for her response. "Because I'm going to use them to punch the stupid smirking git in the face and then I'm going to strangle him, which requires 2 hands." The innocent smile on her face mixed with the glint in her eyes and calm and collected voice made Ron shudder while Harry just sat there still in shock.

"Hermione calm down now. Look it's just a project you and the ferret can last that long can't you." The fact that Ron was the one trying to calm her down showed just how much of an impact this pairing was already having.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger now!"

Draco got to his feet and glared at the teachers table. "You can't do this to me."

Hermione copied his stance on the other side of the hall, the few people who were sitting in the path of their glares quickly moved to other seats to try and avoid the blow out." Really? Have you all lost your minds or something?!"

"You heard her," Draco called pointing over, "She'll kill me in my sleep or something. You know she will!"

Hermione pointed back, "Me! More like he will murder me! He's probably planning it all now!"

"I wouldn't even want to waste my energy, Granger!"

Just as Hermione started to reply, Snape's voice cut sharply across the hall. "YOU WILL SHUT UP AND GO THROUGH THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" The two huffed and sighed but eventually dragged themselves up to the front of the hall and through the door glaring at each other the whole way. As the door slammed behind them both Pansy and Harry snapped back to reality, Harry simply shook his head in disbelief before shrugging at his mate who returned the gesture, across the hall Blaise was busy stroking the Slytherin girls hand in an effort to calm down…weirder still, it was working.

"Right so…Mister Nott and Miss Bones" Susan glared at the leering Slytherin as the few students who still hoped the parchment would find their true love gave up in despair. Kind hearted Susan didn't deserve to be put with that brute. "Mister Potter and ..." Harry clamped down on Ron's arm causing him to wince. "Miss Parvati Patil." He let out a breath of relief as he smiled at the other Gryffindor who beamed back in relief, together the two happily made their way through the doors.

There wasn't many left in the hall with only 2 Gryffindor boys, 2 Ravenclaw boys and a Slytherin of each gender. "Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil." Dean smiled at the Ravenclaw twin before winking at her and following her through the door. The Four remaining students glanced at each other warily knowing that they only had the choice of two people left.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Moon." Pansy smirked as the blonde Ravenclaw cautiously followed the smiling red head only to realise what that meant…her eyes widened as she turned and faced her crushes best friend, her friend…her friend who was still holding her hand. Blushing Pansy rose and started to head for the top of great hall only for Blaise to catch up and grab her hand again rubbing soothing circles with his palm.

* * *

Passing through the door Draco and Hermione stopped the glares as they glanced around in wonder, they found themselves in what looked like a hospital wing. Small curtains were opened to reveal that they surrounded a hospital bed, which Hermione was pushed towards by a fair haired woman.

"Now I'm your healer for this project. My Name is Leanne. Now, Hermione was it? Yes Hermione you must drink this potion and lay down very still." Leanne quickly closed the curtains to give them some privacy before turning to Hermione and giving her a small pink potion which was fizzing slightly. Gulping it down, Hermione felt the immediate need to be sick before strong hands pushed her shoulders back until she was lying down on the bed.

"As for you, young man, you must drink this Potion now I warn you..." But Draco had already drunk it. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he clutched his private parts. It felt as if someone was hitting him with a hammer. Tutting, the Healer forced a grey potion through his lips. "You're meant to have taken the pain potion first." Draco sat up still wincing. Hermione was now shaking slightly, rocking the small bed. The tremors began to increase and Draco even panicked for a few seconds before he remembered just who was on the bed. Suddenly Hermione bolted up right and screamed. A pink glow surrounded her body as a blue one enveloped Draco. The two colours began to drift together where with a bang they collided in a wave of purple sparks.


	3. Chapter 3

The purple fog and sparkles began to clear and Draco rushed to grab Hermione as she started to fall from the bed at the collision of the lights. He may have hated her but no one deserved to slam into the ground like she would have. Placing her back on the bed and making sure she was in no danger of falling again he turned with a shocked face to look at Leanne. "What the hell was that?" He shouted gesturing from the small vial that was created when the lights joined to Hermione had begun to come around at his shout.

Leanne was quick to reassure them, "Nothing to worry about my dears everyone has their own reaction. Yours was just a bit...stronger." It would have reassured them if not for the look of confusion on her face as well. She started running diagnostics on the both of them before handing them the small vial, inside was a deep purple liquid with small pink and blue bubbles, "Hermione you must drink this at midnight. No time earlier or later. Understood?"

Hermione nodded before nudging Draco who was busy shaking the vial to make the bubbles mix and examining the results. "Stop it you idiot." Hermione growled.

"Whatever Beaver I'm bored can we go to our rooms now." Draco whined before tossing the potion in the air before catching it and placing it in his robe pocket. Hermione sighed knowing she was in for four months of hell.

"Fine, come on then they should be this way." Hermione grabbed on to Draco's sleeve and pulled him through the door and into the hallway giving a smile to Leanne who shot her an apologetic look. Walking through the archway at the end of the hallway they found themselves in a small room when a piece of parchment appeared.

 _ **Welcome to your 'estate' each 'estate' consists of 4 couples, below are the couples on the Hummingbird Estate:**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Harry Potter and Parvati Patil**_

 _ **Ron Weasley and Antigone Moon**_

 _ **Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson**_

Hermione grinned at seeing her two best friends. Even Malfoy smiled for a small minute upon seeing their house mates before he realised what it meant. "Oh my god, Granger this means that Pansy and Blaise got paired! I'm going to have to owl Morag and Daphne about this!" Hermione sighed at his girlish antics before dragging him forwards as a small door appeared. Upon entering however they found themselves in a small lift, turning to the door as it shut they noticed 4 buttons on the wall, one next to each pair's name.

Hermione and Draco both began to freeze upon realizing this probably meant each couple weren't near each other as they had presumed. "At least it is going to be quiet." Hermione said nervously. Draco just looked at her in disbelief.

He was just about to step forward and push the button when the door was pulled open and someone collided with him pushing him to the ground. "Dray finally where have you been I can't live like this please make it stop I will do anything." Blaise said this all in one rush before collapsing to his knees and staring up with beseeching eyes. "She's going to kill me."

"DRAY?" All three of them winced as the shrill voice was heard and the door opened again. Hermione laughed at the look of fear on Draco's face as Blaise hid behind him. Looking up she saw Pansy standing in the room's entrance switching between winking at Draco, frowning at Blaise and sneering in her general direction, luckily Draco intervened before anything was said.

"Right well I'm sorry Blaise but Hermione and I need to explore our new home." Hermione shot Draco a glare as he grabbed her arm and pulled her further back into the lift while pushing Blaise and Pansy out before slamming his hand down on the button.

Music filled the small area.

Draco's face filled with confusion at the song as he listened to its words. Hermione on the other hand closed her eyes and began to mouth the words under her breath nodding her head along to the tune.

Hermione was now singing oblivious to the look Draco was giving her. He hated to admit it but her voice was actually quite good.

When Hermione started tapping her fingers against the wall Draco knew he had to move before he killed her.

As the lift stopped he slammed the door open directing Hermione, who had jumped back to reality and the noise and was now blushing up a storm, into the small room. "Nice pipes for a Beaver." He smiled smugly at her as the blush darkened. However upon entering the room Hermione spun round and pointed her wand at Draco.

"Malfoy you do not get to say when or what I do. Next time you try to man handle me like you did downstairs, I swear to god you are going to wish you had never been born." Hermione jabbed her wand into his chest. He began to sneer but seeing the same look in her eyes as she'd had in third year when he was punched he raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever Mudblood." They both glared at each other before Hermione gave up and began to take in her surroundings.

The floor was covered by a thick grey carpet and they seemed to be in some sort of sitting room which was made up of greys and black complete with Sofa, two chairs and a small fire place. The door on her right side led her into a little blue and white kitchen with cabinets, a fridge and even a cooker. Draco eyed the object with curiosity before moving onto the next room when Hermione went to explain, it was more like a small hall then a room and three doors were placed around, one to their left, one to their right and one straight ahead, Opening the one on the right she was met with a bathroom. The bathroom was fairly large with a toilet, large bath tub and shower and 2 large sinks with mirrors above them.

The door in front of them didn't budge when they moved the handle. That probably meant that the door to the left was the one they had been dreading…the bedroom. Draco opened the door before bursting into nervous laughter. Hermione peered over his shoulder only to back away from the room her eyes and mouth both wide.

One bed

One bed

"ONE BED!" she screamed causing Draco to wince in pain and rub his ears. "NO! NADA! NEVER! NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING!" Draco rolled his eyes at her theatrics before leaving her in the corridor and walking into the room. The king size bed was actually quite nice. The carpet was thick and bouncy and a small desk rested in the corner of the room. Hearing Hermione still freaking out in the corridor a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Hey Granger you fancy giving this bed a test run?" Silence was his only reply. "Hello, Granger ?" He peered back round the door in confusion.

WHACK!

A sharp pain knocked him sideways. Hermione stood clutching at her red first while she stared through anger filled eyes at the boy in front of her. "No Malfoy I do not wish to give it a test run. Now whether we like it or not I am going to have your baby so man up and stop being such a prat."

"You hit me...AGAIN. How dare you?!" She blanched as he began to approach her. "Don't worry Mudblood your virtue will remain intact I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"God seriously Malfoy didn't your parents ever teach you how to be nice to someone. No they were probably too busy raising a death eater" Hermione slammed her hand back over her mouth as she saw a mask slide over Draco's face. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just-"

"You just what Granger, just spoke the truth? Poor little Draco raised to serve the Dark Lord. Go on Granger I know you're thinking it just like the rest of them." His voice was as cold as ice. "You know what the funny thing is? I still miss them. My Father's dead and my Mothers heading that way and no matter how much they've hurt me ...I miss them."

Hermione stepped forward confused at the sudden serious turn the day had taken and placed a hand on his arm feeling him force himself not to flinch. "Mal ...Draco I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Draco stiffened at the use of his first name. "How about we call truce until this is over? I am going to be having your baby after all."

Draco let out a small chuckle. "One sentence I never thought I'd hear someone say. Fine deal...Hermione" the name felt foreign on his tongue. A loud ringing noise caused them both to jump and back away from each other glancing around sheepishly when they noticed the small clock which then began to speak to them.

 _ **You have 20 seconds remaining before the potion must be consumed**_

Hermione took the vial in her hand and removed the cork.

 _ **15 seconds remaining**_

She took a sniff of the potion as Draco watched on nervously. It smelt of blueberries.

 _ **10 seconds remaining.**_

She glanced at Draco a scared look on her face.

 ** _5 seconds remaining_**

He smiled back at her. A genuine smile the first she received from him.

 ** _Please drink the potion immediately._**

Well here goes nothing. Hermione swallowed the potion in one gulp feeling warmth encase her belly.

Geronimo.


End file.
